


Cigarette Ahegao

by Lime_Angel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alexis | Quackity Being a Jerk, Angry Wilbur Soot, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bee Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Cussing, Demigod TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fox Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Alexis | Quackity, Time Loop, Time Travel, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Underage Smoking, Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Angel/pseuds/Lime_Angel
Summary: Tubbo gets stuck in a time loop of his presidency of l'manburg. After a while of failing to fix the past Tubbo decides to do what he wants, and snap. These are some highlights from his adventuresFic and Chapter titles from Cigarette Ahegao by Penelope Scott
Kudos: 37





	Cigarette Ahegao

This is very much a work in progress, but I will update soon. I just wanted to make this while I had the idea lol. uhm some notes/headcanons I guess?

\- Wilbur is a fox hybrid because I said so.

-Tommy is a magpie because it's cool

\- Shlatt is not tubbos bio dad, tubbo was found and raised by Phil

-dream is a bitch but he gets better with enough convincing (violence)

\- techno can and will get yelled at, I like the dude and all but he kinda was a dick to tommy

\- quackity is an asshole, this is a fact

\- Wilbur will come back and fight everyone for his little brothers, fuck you canon

\- Phil also gets yelled at

-Ranboo and Tubbo still get married 

-this is purely self indulgent but enjoy nonetheless

till next time readers :)


End file.
